The Rampage
by snghigurashi
Summary: Someone is going on a rampage. a killing rampage. they don't care who they kill, or do they? SasuXSaku NaruXHina
1. Chouji's Death

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 1: Chouji's Death**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any characters in it...**

* * *

"Let this pathetic fool go to hell." The black haired boy kicked Shikamaru in the head, or at least what used to be Shikamaru. Now he was just a lifeless dummy with a missing arm. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just what Sasuke had wanted. "Well that was boring. He didn't even put up a fight. Just stood there. Damned fool." Sasuke looked at the dead genius and frowned. Not as much blood as he'd hoped. _'Well guess I better get a move on.'_ He walked away with his hands in his pockets. 

After about five minutes of walking, he ran into Chouji. He was looking as fat as ever, or "chubby" as he liked to call it.

"Hey Sasuke! Have you seen Shikamaru or Ino?" He looked at Sasuke and started sweating. "Um, well I can tell by your expression, that, you, um, haven't. So I'll be, um, going?" Chouji started sweating more rapidly.

"Going? Going where?" Sasuke had a dark expression on his face. "Come on Chouji. I have a game I want to play."

"G-g-g-game? W-w-w-what k-kind of g-g-game?" Chouji now was terrified.

"A game that determines if you live or die. Not that hard. All you have to do is try and kill me. Kill, me you live. I kill you, well, you don't live. Simple, no?" Sasuke just stood there waiting for a reply. "I am a pretty patient person sometimes, but in this case I want an answer now. If you don't wanna answer, then I'll take matters into my own hands."

"Uh-huh…I-I-I don't really feel like dying right now. I'll give you a buzz when I'm ready though!" Chouji turned around and began walking away very nervously.

"You dare turn you back on an enemy? What kind of ninja are you?" Sasuke voice was harsh and cold.

Chouji gulped. He stood very still. Sweat fell to the ground. "E-e-e-enemy?" He could barely talk he was so terrified.

"Yes, I am your enemy. Fight me."

"No thank you!" Chouji started running as fast as his short fat legs could take him. (Which wasn't very fast…)

Sasuke jogged to catch up. He drew his kunai and jammed it into Chouji's back. Blood oozed out of the wound. Chouji fell to his knees in pain. He reached his shaking hand for his kunai. Before he could grasp it Sasuke struck again. This time he made the symbol for the leaf village. He carved it into Chouji's back. It was very deep. His kunai was covered in blood. Nowhere near as much blood that was pouring out of Chouji's back. Then Sasuke made another sharp cut. This time he made a dash through the symbol.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Chouji cried out in pain. "W-why are y-you doing this!" Tears fell from his eyes.

"Amusement."

"Amusement!" Chouji forced himself up and grabbed one of his kunai.

"About time you decided to fight me." Sasuke smirked and threw two shuriken at him. Chouji jumped and dodged the attacks. "Is that the best you can do? Jump and dodge? Might as well just kill you now. Then you'll be able to see Shikamaru. Oh, and don't worry about seeing Ino. She'll be there soon. I promise"

Chouji froze. His eyes widened.

"So where gonna fight me and in doing so you stand there?" Sasuke ran at Chouji. Chouji fell to his knees and dropped his kunai. His eyes were still wide and never left Sasuke's face. Sasuke stuck a kunai straight into Chouji's chest. Blood poured out all over the ground. He fell down flat on his face. His body was trembling.

"Not dead yet? Well you'll die within the next few minutes. I'll wait. Don't want you running off and warning everyone." An evil smirk crossed his face as he kicked Chouji hard in the side of his ribs. Within the next three minutes Chouji stopped trembling and stopped breathing.

"Now where's the next victim?" Sasuke walked off.

* * *

With Sakura and Naruto

* * *

"SAKURA!" Naruto ran up to the pink haired girl trying to catch his breath. "Sakura."

"What is it Naruto?" She out down the book she was reading and looked up at the boy.

"It's…Shikamaru…"

"What about him?"

"Well I was walking and I saw him…" Naruto looked down at his feet.

"You saw him? You're telling me this, why?" She put on a very puzzling face.

"Y-you see. He was missing am arm…"

"W-what?"

"And to add on to that, he was…dead…"

"DEAD!" Sakura's eyes got huge. "Who do you think did that?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Naruto looked her in the eye.

"I don't have a clue. He was alone. There was no Ino or Chouji anywhere near him. So we know there wasn't anyone there to witness his death or they'd probably be dead too."

"Y-yea. Hey, where was he?" Sakura's shocked expression faded more into a sad expression.

"Um…right out by the academy."

"Why would a killer kill in such an open space?" Sakura looked down at her feet.

"Now that you mention it, it is kinda odd. Why d-" Naruto was cut off by someone's voice. A girl's voice, and not just any girl, Ino!

* * *

ok thats the end of chapter one! plz review 


	2. Figuring It Out

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, not mine...**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! Have you seen Shikamaru or Chouji?" the blonde girl walked up to them.

"Sorry, I haven't." Sakura refused to look Ino in the eye.

"How 'bout you Naruto? You seen 'em?" She gave the blue-eyed boy a questioning look. Naruto looked down.

"No. I haven't seen either of them."

"What's wrong with you two? Who died?" Ino smiled. "Um, seriously, what's wrong?" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then the ground.

"Nothing's wrong Ino. What made you think that?" Sakura looked up.

"The fact that neither of you looked at me until now. Plus you both have on really gloomy faces. That's what made me ask if someone died." Naruto looked up with a huge smile

"What made you think someone died? No one died! We're all just fine and alive! Yep, yep alive and healthy! Alive yea it's a great feel-" Sakura slammed her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto, you're losing it!" Ino just stood there with a very confused look on her face.

"Okay you haven't seen them so I guess I'll…um…leave?"

"That'd be great! Bye Ino!" Sakura put on a fake smile and tried to keep Naruto from spilling the beans.

"C-c-can't b-breathe!" Naruto was struggling and had to mumble the words.

"Oh!" Sakura pulled her hand off Naruto's mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Sakura, don't you think Ino deserves to know? I mean Shikamaru is her friend."

"That's the problem. He's her friend." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"Well then, should we show her the body then?" He was wearing a sarcastic voice.

"Naruto, show me the body." Sakura stood up.

"Okay."

"Oh my god!" Sakura stood in horror at the bloody mess in front of her.

"Told ya it was bad." Naruto stood there beside Sakura with a disgusted look.

"W-who would do something like this?" Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"A lot of people."

"NARUTO! What s-should we do?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask…hey where's Sasuke?" Naruto started looking around.

"Good question. I haven't seen him all day." Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Wow! You haven't seen him all day? That's a surprise considering you practically stalk the guy."

"I DON'T STALK HIM!" Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

"OW! What'd ya do that for!" Naruto started rubbing his head.

"So…what should we do with the body?" Sakura ignored Naruto's question. "Should we carry him to the doctor? Should we burry him?"

"Let's go get help. That's the best thing we can do."

"Good idea!" Naruto and Sakura ran off.

_'Dark already? Everybody's gonna be inside. Damn.'_

"SASUKE!" Ino ran up behind him and gave him a hug. "Have you seen Shikamaru or Chouji lately? I can't find those two _anywhere_!"

"Yea, I've seen them."

"Really! Where?" She let him go. He turned around with.

"By the academy and outside the food store."

"How long ago? I bet they're gone by now. I'll look for them tomorrow. I'm tired." Ino yawned and stretched her arms.

"Tired? Tomorrow?"

"Yea. I'm tired and I'll look for the other two tomorrow. You sound more tired than me. Maybe you should go home and get some shuteye. Sasuke?"

"I'm not tired. Not the least bit. If you're tired I can make sure that you get a nice long sleep." Sasuke put on an evil grin. Ino couldn't see it because it was too dark out.

"A-are you alright? You sound, different." Ino backed up.

"Don't back away. Come on. Let's spend some quality time together. I mean haven't you wanted that?" Sasuke started walking toward her.

"Y-y-y-yea but y-you s-sound strange. You d-d-don't sound y-yourself." Ino was up against a tree.

"I'm fine but you, you will never greet the morning!" Sasuke threw a shuriken. It landed right beside Ino's head. "Damn. I missed."

"M-m-m-missed! You mean you were trying to hit me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she ran off as fast as she could hoping Sasuke wasn't fallowing.

"Shit! I let her get away!" Sasuke went over and grabbed his shuriken out of the tree. "How could I be so careless!" He punched the tree so hard that he left a huge hole.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi looked at them with a smile.

"Sensei! Naruto found Shikamaru. DEAD! He was missing an arm, and he was dead! If you don't believe me ask Naruto!" Sakura pointed at the blue-eyed boy.

"Yea, Yea! We can show you the body!"

"Dead huh? That makes another one."

"Another one?" The two genin said in unison.

"What do you mean 'another one'? Is someone else dead?" Sakura gave her sensei a puzzling look.

"Yea. Asuma found Chouji dead too. He was outside the food store. Where did you stumble across Shikamaru?" Kakashi looked at Naruto very seriously.

"I found him right by the academy."

_'Chouji too! Two people dead in one day! Wait! Chouji and Shikamaru are in the same cell. So is Ino, but she hasn't been found dead…yet…This killer, I think they're killing off one cell at a time. WHAT IF WE'RE NEXT! What if more people die! This is bad. This is really bad!' _

"Sakura? Is there something on your mind?" Sakura snapped out of her train of thought.

"No there's nothing on my mind. People are getting killed and I'm just thinking of pretty little horses." She was very sarcastic.

"Oh, okay. Naruto, have you seen Sasuke lately?"

"No. Sakura and I were wondering where he was."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IF SASUKE'S DEAD! WHAT IF HE WAS KILLED! AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura grabbed her hair and started pulling at it franticly.

"SAKURA'S RIGHT! WHAT IF SASUKE WAS KILLED!" Naruto started turning in circles.

"Calm down you two! Sasuke is probably fine! He is a swell ninja." Kakashi looked out the window and saw a girl running up.

"SAKURA! NARUTO!" The girl was waving her arms franticly. She ran through the door and into the restaurant where most of cell seven was talking.

"Ino?"


	3. The Truth

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed from the last two chapters...i _still_ dont own Naruto...**

* * *

"INO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sakura jumped on the blonde.

"Yea...I'm alive…barely" Tears were in Ino's pale blue eyes. Sakura let go of the girl and gave her a sympathetic look. Even though Ino didn't say anything something was defiantly hurting her. I mean she was crying for pete's sake!

"I-Ino? What's wrong? What happened?" the pink-haired girl put her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Ino look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me what's wrong." Ino looked up and looked Sakura in the eyes. Her eyes said it all, Sakura was serious.

"I-I-I was attacked. I w-was attacked b-by Sa-Sa-Sa…" Ino let the tears fall.

"Who were you attacked by Ino? This is serious." Naruto stepped in between the two girls.

"Ino, we need to know. Shikamaru and Chouji were attacked too." Kakashi stoop from his chair and went by Sakura's side. "So, who did it?"

"S-S-SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI WERE ATTACKED!" Ino looked dead at cell seven's sensei. "ARE THEY OKAY! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"T-They're dead. We found their bodies. I'm so sorry." Naruto looked at Ino with a miserable look. "More might be dead by now. That's why we need to know who is doing this."

"DEAD! S-S-Shikamaru a-and C-Chouji. T-They're dead? Well that explains why I couldn't find them." Ino looked down at her feet. Tears fell to the floor as she started to sob.

"Ino I'm so, so, so sorry." Sakura leaned over and gave the sobbing girl a hug. "Ino, who did it? Who attacked you?"

"S-S-Sa-Sa-Sasuke…" She mumbled it so softly no one could hear her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Who?" Sakura put her hands on Ino's shoulders.

"SASUKE DID IT! HE ATACKED ME!" Ino put her face in her hands. Sakura fell to her knees. Naruto stood in total shock. Kakashi stumbled back into his chair. All of their eyes were filled with horror. Naruto and Sakura were trembling.

"W-W-Why would Sasuke do something like that?" Sakura's voice was shaking. "Why!" Tears fell and she started crying uncontrollably.

"I-I knew he was a-a jerk, but to do this! We have to stop him!" Naruto had a look of pure rage. Tears were falling, but he was more mad than sad. His fists were clinched tightly. "Kakashi-sensei! What should we do! We can't just let him go on killing people! We have to stop him!" Naruto spun to face his sensei. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"And what do you propose we do to stop him? I'm surprised Ino lived an attack by him. Listen Naruto you shouldn't try to handle this. We don't want you dead too."

"W-W-WHAT! Are you saying that Sasuke could beat me!" Naruto was enraged with Sasuke and his sensei now. Naruto heard a whimper from behind him and turned around.

"Don't fight." Sakura was looking her knees. "Please Naruto, don't fight him. I don't want you killing him or him killing you. I don't want anyone else to die." She looked up at Naruto. Her eyes were gleaming from the tears,

"Sakura." The young boy went over to his friend. "Don't worry Sakura. I promise I won't fight Sasuke." He bent down on his knees and hugged the crying girl.

"I-I'm gonna go home. I need some sleep." Ino wiped her eyes and started walking toward the door.

"Wait. Before you go I need to tell you some things." Kakashi stood up and walked over to Ino. "Ino, you need to take precaution tonight, tomorrow, until we get this whole thing over with. You need to lock all doors and windows. That won't do much so you'll need to have an alarm or warning set up. Just be careful. I'll walk you home." The silver-haired man put on a friendly smile.

"O-Okay. Thank you so much." The young girl looked down at her feet. "I miss Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"Come on. We should take you home." Kakashi walked Ino to the door. "Naruto, Sakura, I'm going to walk Ino home. Just to be on the safe side. You two should head home too." With that they walked out the door.

"Come on Sakura. We should be going home." Naruto stood up and offered her his hand.

"Thanks Naruto. I'm sorry for being such a crybaby." Sakura grabbed his hand and got to her feet.

"Hey don't worry 'bout it!" Naruto smiled at his friend hoping that it would make her smile too.

"Night Naruto." The green-eyed girl walked out the door and made her way home.

_'Well I guess that didn't work. Aw man! I promised I wouldn't fight Sasuke! Dammit! Oh well…I better head home too.'_

Naruto walked out of the shop with his hands in his pockets.

The wind was blowing briskly on his face but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get home. He was in such a hurry he didn't even notice the object on the sidewalk. That is, until he tripped over it.

"Ow! What the hell was tha…" Naruto's eyes widened. "S-S-Shino! OH MY GOD!" down at the blonde's feet was Shino. Well not exactly. It wasn't all of Shino, only his head. The rest of the body was about eight feet away. Blood was everywhere. _'I-I need to find Kakashi-sensei!'_ Naruto got to his feet and was about to bolt when he saw something coming out from behind a tree.

"Where do you think you're going?" A dark figure approached him. It was too dark to see who it was. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

"W-Who are you! What do you want! Did you do this!" He pointed to the decapitated head.

"Why don't we play a guessing game? I won't tell you who I am, you need to guess. It really isn't that hard. Well for it probably is for you. You are a complete idiot." Naruto just stood there. Frozen. The dark figure just stood there. "Come on Naruto, even _you_ aren't that stupid!"

_'T-That voice! That name calling, It's…'_ "…Sasuke?"

"Got that right loser. Thought it'd take you forever." Sasuke started walking closer and closer to Naruto. "Come on. Fight me." He drew a kunai.

"Heh." Naruto smirked. "No problem." He drew two kunai and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped and avoided the attack. While up in the air, he threw his kunai at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged it.

'Damn! It's too dark! I can't see a blasted thing until it's like two inches away from me!'

"You sure don't put up much of a fight!" Sasuke threw two shuriken Naruto's way. Naruto ducked just barely missing the objects.

'You don't put up much of a fight? CRAP! I promised Sakura I wouldn't fight Sasuke!' Naruto snapped out of thought when a sharp object sliced his cheek. Blood trickled down his face. A kunai cut him. Naruto lifted his hand up to the wound and touched the blood.

"Come on Naruto! FIGHT ME!" Sasuke threw another kunai. Aimed at Naruto's forehead. Naruto jumped up and landed on both feet.

"I never go back on my word." Naruto stood there with clenched fists.

"What?" Sasuke was about to attack when Naruto's words paused him.

"If I make a promise I keep it." Naruto's fists started to shake a little

"So?"

"I PROMISED SAKURA I WOULDN'T FIGHT YOU! I WON'T GO BACK ON MY WORD!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was just standing there.

"What do you mean? When did you make that promise?"

"I made it when…when…we suspected that it was you who was doing all of this. Sakura couldn't take it. She didn't want you killing me, or me killing you. So I promised her I wouldn't fight you. I don't think she needs to be hurt anymore." Naruto started walking off leaving Sasuke standing there. 'Stupid, stupid me! I almost spilled that Ino told us. He would have found and killed her in an instant. But on top of that, why isn't he coming after me? Better use this chance to get away!'

'Sakura…'


	4. Questions

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 4: Questions**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Naruto i wouldnt be writiing fanfic's id be writting mange and id have money**

* * *

The tired genin was walking slowly toward a bench under a tree. _'God. I'm so tired…I couldn't sleep last night.'_

"Hey Sakura!" The blonde boy waved as he was running toward her. "What's wrong? You look beat!" Naruto took a seat next to his friend.

"I am. I was thinking about all the deaths and Sasuke." Sakura stretched her arms and let out a huge yawn. "When did you get that cut on your face? It wasn't there last time I saw you." Sakura pointed to the cut on Naruto's left cheek.

"Yea, when I was walking last night I tripped over my own two feet. Clumsy me!" He put a hand behind his head and smiled.

"But…oh never mind. Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura set up and looked at Naruto.

"Nope." After that they sat in total silence for quite a while.

"I wonder if Ino's okay. I hope so." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. She looked down at her feet and yawned. Naruto jumped when Sakura spoke because it was quiet for so long. "Well I'm gonna go check on her. I think I'm more afraid of what the sensei mighta done to her…" Sakura stood up and too off in the direction of Ino's house.

"Sakura! I'll go with you!" Naruto stood up and ran after his friend. _'I wonder if anybody found Shino. I hope so! If not we'll be running into him, er, what used to be him pretty soon.'_

Naruto and Sakura walked up to a brown door and knocked. A girl with blue orbs for eyes opened it. It was none other than Ino herself.

"Hi! What'd ya come here for?" Ino stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "So you guys are still alive? That's good. Has anyone else died?"

"I'm glad you're alive. That's why we came. I truly don't know if anyone has died yet. I hope not." Sakura looked down and then at Naruto. "Do you know if anyone else has died?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Well…um…yea. I saw Shino. Actually I saw Shino's…head…" Ino and Sakura gasped. Sakura put her hands over her mouth and Ino just stood there with shock in her eyes.

"Y-You saw Sh-Shino's h-h-head?" Sakura was horrified.

"Yea, we passed where I saw him last night. I'm guessing someone found his body and removed it. Either that or it's walking around trying to seek revenge without a head."

"Stop making a joke outta this! This is very serious!" Sakura clonked Naruto over the head.

"OW!" Naruto started rubbing the spot where Sakura hit.

"Sakura's right Naruto! This is serious! VERY SERIOUS!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Naruto held his hands up in defense. "We should find Kakashi-sensei."

"Yea. Let's go to the book store!" Sakura turned around and started to leave.

"Why the book store?" Ino was whispering to Naruto.

"He reads that porno, so why not check there?"

"Point made."

They arrived at the bookstore about ten minutes later. The clerk eyed them oddly when they went to the "Kakashi section". Just as Sakura suspected, there was Kakashi with his nose in a book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The jonin looked up from his book. He was shocked.

"Sakura! I had no idea you liked these kinda books!" Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei. I found Shino last night. Without a head." Naruto looked dead at Kakashi.

"Another death? Come on kids, let's get outta here." They followed Kakashi out of the bookstore.

After about a fifteen-minute walk to a bench, Kakashi sat down. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto stood around him.

"Ino, you should go home. You're not getting involved in this."

"So you brought me out here to tell me that?" Kakashi nodded his head. "What about Sakura and Naruto!" Ino demanded to know why they got in on the action and she didn't.

"Don't worry about that. You just need to go home right now. We don't need another death!" Kakashi looked into Ino's eyes.

"Fine. Bye you guys. Good luck." Ino walked off.

"Why did you want Ino to leave?" Sakura looked puzzling at her sensei.

"It's getting late. I know Sasuke has tried to kill her and probably will try again. She knows who's killing people and he doesn't want anyone else knowing."

"Well why did you want us to stay?" Naruto also wore a puzzling face.

"You two need to be very careful. Sasuke knows you guys better than he knows anyone else. That means weaknesses, strengths, and so on."

"Why'd ya drag us out here to tell us that?" Sakura was still puzzled.

"Because it's closer to my house! Good night you guys!" Kakashi grinned and walked off.

"You as pissed at him as I am right now?" Naruto was steaming.

"No I'm more pissed. We were closer to my house before. Now I have a longer walk." Sakura slumped her head.

"Wow! It has been a short day! I woke up at noon. Then I went out and saw on a bench at about three. We sat there in silence for like an hour. It took us fifteen minutes to walk to Ino's then I bet you can do the math!" Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura who was glaring at him. "What? I'm just trying to be positive."

"Telling me how long we did something is being positive? I think it's being annoying." Sakura was very grumpy.

"I think you need to go home. You're grumpy and you have huge bags under your eyes."

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm fine!" Sakura was right up in Naruto's face.

"Sure… Do want me to walk you home? You know, just in case something happens."

"Nah. I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though." Sakura started walking off in the direction of her house.

_'Wow. She sure cooled down fast. I hope Sasuke is taking a break.'_ Naruto heard a scream in the distance. A girl's voice. Naruto darted off in the direction of the cry.

"N-N-No! Please don't kill me! Please!" The young girl was squirming in the Uchiha's grasp. "I-I can't breath."

"Wow you sure are talking a lot. You're usually quiet and never really talk." Sasuke tightened his grip on the girl's throat. "Why won't you croak? I was hoping to not have to use any weapons. Looks like you're gonna have to die like your team mate."

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!" Naruto stood there with kunai ready.

"I think I'm trying to kill her. She won't die by hand so I'll have to use a weapon. Wanna watch?" Sasuke smirked and threw two shuriken at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged them.

_'God dammit! I can't fight him! If I get all cut up, or dead Sakura will know I fought him. But if I don't Hinata will die! Damn! I gotta fight! I gotta save her! Please forgive me Sakura!'_

"Again with the dodging? That's what everyone is doing! Come on asswipe! Show me something new!" Sasuke threw two kunai at Naruto. Naruto caught the kunai and threw them back at Sasuke.

"Let Hinata go!" Naruto took out a kunai of his own and tried to hit Sasuke in the stomach, but Sasuke hit him away.

"This is sad. I'm fighting you with one hand, and winning! I mean if you really want this girl so badly, come and get her!" Naruto stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

_'Shit!'_


	5. It's All About Hinata

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 5: It's All About Hinata**

**Disclaimer: _still_ dont own Naruto**

* * *

"N-Naruto, be careful!" The shy girl gave Naruto a worried look.

"Shut up Hyuuga!" Sasuke slammed her against a tree. She let out whimpers of pain.

"HEY! STOP THAT! WHAT'D THE HELL SHE EVER DO TO YOU!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke. He had is kunai at ninety degree angle and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach. The onyx eyed boy winced in pain. He used his free hand to clinch the wound.

"Damn Naruto. You've gotten better since our last encounter. You haven't ran off with your tail between your legs." Sasuke smirked. "Yet, that is." He looked up to face the blonde. His face had pain written all over it, but he didn't care.

"You're weighing me down. I can't fight like this!" Sasuke threw Hinata past the tree. She slammed to the ground. Naruto glanced over at her. Hinata's body wasn't moving. Naruto didn't have anytime to think. Sasuke threw a shuriken aimed at Naruto's chest. They grazed his clothes as he jumped out of the way, but nothing more.

"D-Did you kill her! Did you kill Hinata!" Naruto stood shaking waiting for a reply. "Come on!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why don't you go find out for yourself? She's right there. If she means that much to you, go check." Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned. "Go on. I won't pull anything."

"How do I know I can trust you!"

"You don't." Naruto stepped back.

'_GOD DAMMIT! I want to see if she's alive! What is Sasuke tries to sneak up on me? Then what'll I do! I'll keep my guard up at all time! YEA! That'll work! Right?'_ Naruto started walking towards Hinata. Of course he didn't have his back turned to Sasuke. He was walking backwards. He had a kunai at hand just to be safe. _'Almost there! Wait… How do I check if she's alive without? AW MAN! I should a thought about that! Oh well I'll think of a way.'_ After about two minutes he finally reached the girls body. He made his way around her feet and to her head. Facing Sasuke the whole time. Naruto bent down and turned Hinata over. She was covered in dirt and blood was dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were closed. Naruto checked for a pulse. He set her body down gently. He sighed with relief. "Thank god! She's only unconscious." Naruto whipped some sweat from his forehead.

"Good for you. Your little girlfriend is alive." Sasuke chuckled. A very evil chuckle. "Well what to do now." He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes with an evil smirk spread on his face. "I didn't kill her as planned. _You_ had to interfere."

"Who do you plan to strike next?" Naruto stood up. Rage was overflowing in his eyes. Sasuke looked up at him kind of shocked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I don't know. Why would you? I mean if you did, I might just decide to crash the party. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino are all dead. Ino, Hinata, and I have all looked death in the face." Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath. He opened his eyes and continued. "Why are you doing this? Why are you killing everyone!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn… That's the same question Chouji asked before was eliminated." Sasuke's smirked remained.

"And? What'd ya say?"

"Amusement. Mere amusement." Sasuke started laughing an evil sinister laugh.

"A-Amusement?" Naruto just stood there. His pupils were tiny even though it was almost pitch black.

"That's right shit head. Amusement." It got darker and darker by the minute. "Well, I'll see you next time you decide to crash the party." Sasuke's evil laughter remained in his ears along with what he just heard.

* * *

"Un…" The young Hyuuga sat up. She shielded the sunlight out of her face as it showed through the window. _'W-Where am I?' _She looked around the room and noticed a certain bonehead dozed off in a chair by her bed. _'N-NARUTO!'_

"Oh, Hinata. You're awake? That's a relief. You okay?" Naruto looked up at her from his chair.

"Oh, uh…yes. I'm fine!" Hinata's cheeks started turning a slight shade of pink.

"Well if nothing hurts too much and you can stand, then you can go home!" Naruto stood up and smiled. He offered her a hand. She stared at it for a little bit but took it. Her cheeks started turning a brighter shade of red. Naruto let her hand go once she was up. "Great! You can stand!" Naruto just kept his smile. "Hey you okay? Your face is red. Are you running a fever?" Naruto went over and put his hand over her forehead. "You're not running a fever. Maybe you're just not used to the morning yet! I know how that feels. You wake up and you're all dizzy." Naruto chuckled.

"So last night wasn't a dream?" Hinata looked down at the floor.

"Nope. It was the real deal. Speaking of which, do you think you could keep it a secret? You know like from Kiba and them?" Naruto just looked at her.

"Oh, um…yes I could, but I haven't seen Shino anywhere lately. Have you?" Hinata looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Shino is…Shino is dead." Naruto looked down at the ground. Hinata's eyes were full of shock.

"D-Did Sasuke?"

"Yes." Naruto looked at the girl. "Hinata, please lay low until all of this is over. You and Ino are the only ones that haves survived an attack. Well besides me, but that's not important. We asked Ino to try to stay home. It seems Sasuke is attacking mostly at night, so just stay indoors then. I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

'_H-H-He cares! He really cares!' _Hinata's eyes were glistening. "O-Okay. I'll stay indoors and take caution." She couldn't help but smile. She even let out a small giggle.

"Someone's happy. What's got you all giggly?" Naruto smiled.

"Um, it's nothing really. I'm just in a good mood!" She smiled along with Naruto.

"That's good to hear. I'm gonna go find Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. Please be careful. I care about you!" Naruto ran out of the room to go find the others leaving a very embarrassed Hinata. She smiled and sat down in the chair Naruto was previously in.

* * *

Naruto walked up to a light brown house. He walked up to the chocolate brown door and knocked. A woman that looked like she was in her late thirties answered it. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She frowned when she saw Naruto.

"May I help you Naruto?"

"Yes, is Sakura home?" Naruto put on a friendly smile.

"Hold on." She walked to the foot of a staircase. "Sakura! You have a visitor!" She walked back to the door. "She'll be right down." Mrs. Haruno smiled and left.

"Yes?" She pocked her head out the door. "Oh, hi Naruto." She looked closer at the boy. "Y-You're all cut up! What happened!"

"Uh…well, I um…" Naruto scratched his right cheek with his right index finger. "Can I talk to you _outside_? Where no one can hear us."

"Uh, sure." Sakura walked out and closed the door behind her. "Okay now that we can talk. What in god's name did you do to yourself?" Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"Heh, well you see…okay I'll come straight out with it. I ran into Sasuke last night. BU-" Naruto was cut off.

"SASUKE! Naruto, you promised you wouldn't fight him! What if you were killed!" Sakura's eyes watered.

"Well I had to save Hinata! If I didn't do something she would've been killed!" Naruto stated a little loudly.

"H-Hinata? You mean he was trying to _kill_ her?"

"Yea. He was trying to strangle her! See? I had to do _something_!"

"I-Is she o-okay?"

"Yea. She's fine. I stayed with her last night in the hospital. She woke up and is walking around." Naruto gave a small smile. "So do you forgive me?"

"Well I can't hold it against you. I mean when the one you love is endanger, you can't help but save them." Sakura grinned.

"I-I don't love her!" Naruto was wide eyed.

"Uh-huh. Suuuuure…" Sakura put her hands behind her back and turned around. "Well I gotta go fix dinner. Bye Naruto." Sakura walked into her house.

"I-I-I don't love her! I don't. Do I?" Naruto turned and started walking home with his hands in his pockets.


	6. The Masked Ninja

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 6: The Masked Ninja**

**Dislclaimer: do u own Naruto?**

* * *

Sakura and her family were sitting around the dinner table. They were eating the dinner Sakura had made, chicken teriyaki. It was silent.

"Mom?May I be excused?" Sakura glanced up from her meal.

"But, honey, you barely touched your food. Are you okay?" Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter's plate, which still had every bit of chicken and vegetables on it.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Well, okay. I'll wrap your plate up for later okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna head up to my room. I'm tired." Sakura smiled at her mom. She slid her chair back and started walking up to her room. _'Sorry mom. Sorry dad.'_ Sakura sat on her bed and looked out the window. She just stared at the moon and sighed. She just sat there staring at the moon and stars for about two hours. "Well that was nice. How long has it been?" Sakura picked up the clock on her bedside table. "Two hours!"

She got up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a pitch-black baggy shirt. She also took out matching pants. The young girl went over and laid them on her bed. Then she went over to her dresser and pulled out a black hat and mask. She went and laid them on her bed as well.

_'Okay. That's it. Now, just one more hour. What am I gonna do for an hour?' _Sakura went and started to put on the black clothing.

After all the clothing was on, she walked over to her mirror. She noticed the pink hair that was showing. _'Hm…that's gonna be a problem. Maybe I could…got it!' _Sakura took the red ribbon Ino had given her and tied her short pink hair back in a tiny ponytail. She hid the ponytail under the hat. _'PERFECT!'_

* * *

"P-P-PLEASE! STOP IT!" The old man was on his knees groveling to the killer. "If you must kill someone, kill me! Just leave my wife and kids alone! Please!"

"Phft. Pathetic. All this just to save someone who's gonna die anyway. What's the point?"

"W-What are you trying to say? That the lives of the people I love aren't important?" The old man looked up at the young boy.

"Huh? L-Love?" Sasuke's eyes were filled with shock. He looked at the wife and children. They were huddled together and hugging each other. They were trembling. The two little children had tears streaming down they're faces. _'Crying and trembling that's what, when I…'_ Sasuke grabbed his head and ran out of the house._ 'What was that all about? What happened? Why didn't I finish them!'_ He was sitting on a bench with his right hand on his forehead.

"Come on Akamaru! It's pretty late. We should be getting home now." A few barks came after that.

_'Hn. Kiba and Akamaru. This should be fun.' _

"Hey dog boy." Kiba stiffened at the chilling voice that came from behind him.

"W-Who's there?" Kiba still didn't turn around.

"That's a stupid question. Can't you tell?" The voice got closer.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Got that right."

"What do you want?"

"Exactly what I wanted from Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Ino, Hinata and Naruto. A fight."

"F-Fight! Why would I fight you!" Kiba turned around only to come face to face with an eager Sasuke. "Where's Shino and Hinata! What the hell'd ya do to em!"

"Oh don't worry bug boy's down. Hinata is fine and alive. Sadly neither of them was much of a fight." Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked.

"You mean Shino's dead! You killed him!"

"Heh. Same with Shikamaru and Chouji. Dead." Sasuke started his sadistic laughter again.

"What the hell you laughing at you bastard!"

"Just the thought of what you'd look like dead." Sasuke's eyes opened. "Come on fight me."

"Why should I? Give me one good reason." Kiba crossed his arms.

"If you don't your little doggy dies a very slow and painful death." Sasuke held Akamaru up by his neck. "Want the puppy to live? Fight me."

"PUT AKAMARU DOWN YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!" Kiba drew three kunai. He jumped in the air. "NOW!" Kiba threw the kunai down at Sasuke.

"Forget about the dog?" Sasuke held Akamaru in front of him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba dove down and caught the kunai right before they reached Akamaru. _'Thank god.'_

"Well, well, well looks like you've gotten pretty fast. This'll be interesting." Sasuke smirked.

"Yea, I've gotten fast. Now put Akamaru down and I'll fight you." Kiba looked up Sasuke.

"But if I put him down I won't have a shield." Sasuke was whining. "Then you might actually scratch me. Now that wouldn't be good would it? Well not for me anyway." Sasuke looked at the dog them at Kiba.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Kiba's eyes were filled with rage.

"If you want the animal so bad, then come get him."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Nothin's wrong with me." Akamaru started barking rapidly. "Shut up mutt." Sasuke threw the dog to the ground and put his foot on its head. "Bark again and I'll add pressure."

"AKAMARU!" Kiba started running at Sasuke. Two shuriken came out of nowhere. They stopped Kiba dead in his tracks. Sasuke looked up at the tree of which they emerged. He threw a kunai at where he thought the thrower was. It was thrown back in his direction. He caught it no problem.

"Who's there? Come out, or are you too afraid to come face to face?" A ninja dressed in al black jumped out of the tree and lunged themselves at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately reacted and hit them with two kunai in the stomach. In a puff of smoke the person turned into a log. _'A substitution. So then where's the real one?'_ He didn't have much time to think before two more shuriken were thrown at him. He jumped out of the way leaving Akamaru. The ninja came out from behind a tree and ran to Akamaru. They grabbed him and ran him over to Kiba. Kiba eyes the person and quickly took Akamaru.

"Thank you." Even though they were wearing a mask you could tell they smiled. The young ninja turned around and grabbed a kunai that was hurled at them. Then they jumped off to find Sasuke. _'Who the hell was that? Oh well, I guess I should be grateful that they saved Akamaru.'_

"Who are you? What do you want?" The young Uchiha was standing upside down on a tree limb. He didn't get a reply. "Don't make ask again. Who are you?" When he didn't his answer this time, he resorted in violence. He ran down the tree trunk and threw a shuriken at the masked ninja. They dodged it with ease. _'Hm…long distance attacks aren't working. Guess that means I need to do a direct attack.'_ He grabbed a kunai and ran off the tree trunk and on to the ground. He aimed his kunai at their chest. The person didn't even flinch. Sasuke stabbed the kunai deep into their chest only for them to puff into a log. _'What the hell-? Where's the real one!'_ Before Sasuke could do a thing there was a kunai at his throat. The masked ninja was standing behind him. "Heh. Think you're a tough guy don't ya?" Sasuke dropped his kunai. The instant it hit the ground he turned around and kicked his attacker in the head. They went flying. "Some tough guy!" Sasuke jumped on their stomach and pinned them to the ground. He grabbed his kunai and cut their left shoulder. The shirt ripped and got stained with the blood that started oozing out of the wound. Before they could do anything Sasuke stabbed them in the same spot. They cried out in pain and clenched their shoulder. Blood was spilling through their fingers. Sasuke threw dirt on it to make the stinging pain worse.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

"Great. Dog boy again." The bleeding ninja's eyes shot open. They were full of fear. "Well now you get to see the boy you worked so hard to protect die. Was it really worth it?" Sasuke looked at them and smiled an evil grimacing smile. He stood up and walked over to Kiba. "Why show up when you know you're only going to wind up dead?" Kiba was in a fighting stance just waiting for the first attack. Hoping he would live through this.


	7. The Fight Continues, And Some Odd Moment

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 7: The Fight Continues, And Some Odd Moments**

**Disclaimer: wanna kno? go look at the other 6 chapters.**

* * *

Without hesitation Sasuke threw three shuriken at Kiba, which he dodged with ease. Sasuke looked around and notices something.

"Where's the mutt?"

"Akamaru? Why do you wanna know?" Kiba stood his ground, waiting for anything tricky Sasuke was going to do.

"Just curious. He's usually following you around." Sasuke shrugged.

"Unless I tell him other wise." Kiba smiled. "In other words you can't use him as a shield anymore. So now I can fight without hesitance."

_'W-Why didn't he leave! Come on! As if this isn't hard enough! I don't wanna watch someone get killed! What should I do? Well my left arm won't be as useful, but…BUT! YEA! Thank you Kiba!' _The fallen ninja got to their feet and grabbed a kunai. _'All right, Sasuke is fighting Kiba and his mind it totally off a me. This is my chance. I need to be silent, or else I'm done for!'_ They jolted at Sasuke full speed. They would've hit him too if someone didn't hop in front of them. _'NARUTO!'_

"Who are you?" Sasuke heard the noise and turned his attention to Naruto. Kiba took this as a chance to get his butt out of there.

"That's what I wanna know." Sasuke smirked. That caused Naruto to keep his guard on.

_'Kiba's gone. That means I have to deal with these two! Well at least I don't need to worry about Kiba dying.'_ The masked shinobi sighed with relief.

"Hey! Answer me!" Naruto was now behind them. Only to avoid Sasuke. He didn't get a reply. "Hello! Anybody home?" Naruto knocked on the top of their head. "Are you on my side or…_his_?" Naruto gestured to Sasuke. The ninja pointed to a thumb over their shoulder. "Okay…so you're on my side?" They nodded their head.

"Sorry to ditch you all, but there's no reason for me to stick around now is there? I mean seriously! That masked guy can't fight for his life! And Naruto, you're beginning to bore me." The "masked guy" flinched. "Did I strike a nerve?" Sasuke laughed. "See ya!" He spun on his heel and began to walk away.

"No you don't! You practically kill Hinata and you expect me to just let you walk away!" Naruto ran up and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke immediately placed his hand on top of Naruto's. The blonde haired boy just stood there with a blank expression. Sasuke then grabbed his hand and slung him over his shoulder. Naruto hit a tree with a loud thud. He was knocked unconscious. Sasuke turned his attention to the stiff masked ninja.

"How do you wanna die? Painfully slow, or painlessly quick." The onyx-eyed boy started walking towards them. They were frozen. "Don't know? Then I'll decide. Painfully slow. Works for me." Sasuke drew a kunai. He just kept getting closer and closer.

_'COME ON FEET! MOVE IT! I DON'T WANNA DIE!' _They just stood there while their brain was urging them to move. _'COME ON! MOVE IT! AW JUST FORGET IT! YO! ANYONE THERE! MOVE! OKAY FINE! DIE!'_ The voice in their head stopped. Sasuke was a mere foot away. Then Sasuke disappeared. Not for long. He turned up behind the frozen ninja. He held a kunai to their flesh.

"Any last words?" They shook their head. "Okay then." Sasuke pulled the kunai about four inches away and was about to detach their head when he felt a throbbing pain shoot through his body. He fell to his knees and dropped the kunai. "OW!" The ninja went over to the tree, grabbed Naruto, and ran off. _'OW! They kicked me in the frickin balls! The nerve they have! OW! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' _Sasuke just rolled around on the ground for the next three or five minutes. _'Okay. Enough whining.'_ He stood up and winced a little. "Ow."

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning surprised to be in his bed.

_'What happened last night? Oh yea. Sasuke again…and that freaky dude in the mask.'_ He stretched his arms up in the air along with a huge yawn. He lingered out of bed and made himself some cereal. _'Wait a minute…didn't Sasuke knock me out? Then how'd I get here?'_

"OMIGOD! I didn't know that I could find the way back to my house while I was asleep." Naruto shrugged it off and continued eating. After breakfast he got dressed and headed out.

He walked a good ten minutes before he reached his destination. He was outside the hospital. He went inside and up to Hinata's room. He wasn't surprised when he found out she wasn't there.

_'Good. That means she's okay and at home safe.' _He walked down the street about six blocks and reached a small grass green house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. It opened and a surprised Hinata filled the doorway.

"H-Hello N-N-Naruto."

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto gave her a huge smile. "Nice to see you're outta the hospital. How ya feeling?"

"I-I'm fine. How a-are you?"

"Me? I'm fine! I just got a scuffed up! You were practically killed!"

"H-Have there been anymore d-deaths?" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Nope. Well not yet." Hinata stared at him with a puzzled face. "You see last night I saw Sasuke fighting Kiba." Hinata gasped. "Don't worry he's alive. Anyways, there was this creepy dude in a mask fighting him too. He says he's on our side, but I don't think I can trust him." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Why n-not?"

"He doesn't talk. I just find it kinda creepy. Makes me think they have something to hind. Wearing a mask, hat, and not talking makes me wonder."

"I understand." Hinata looked down at the ground. "Is Kiba hurt?"

"I don't think he's hurt too bad. Maybe a few scratches. Not much."

"Good. How about Akamaru?" Hinata looked up.

"I didn't see him, but considering was still sane I think he's alive. Then again…Kiba never has been sane…" Hinata giggled. _'She's really cute when she smiles. And-' _Naruto stopped himself. _'What are thinking Uzumaki!'_

"Naruto?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry bout that! Just lost in thought."

"S-Sorry Naruto, but I n–n-need to go. Bye."

"Bye." Hinata turned around and was about to close the door. _'Yes. No. Yes! No! YES! NO! YES! YES! YES!'_ Naruto fought his mental battle quick. "Hinata wait!" The young girl turned to face him.

"Yes?" Naruto went up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See ya tomorrow!" Naruto waved goodbye and ran off. Hinata's face was super red. She just stood there. Naruto ran back in the other direction. "I live this way! Not that way!" Hinata went inside and walked up to her room so no one would see her face.

* * *

_'OW! This wound hurts a lot worse than I thought it would!'_ Sakura sat on her bed holding the deep hole on her left shoulder. _'What'll I do! If mom or dad sees it! I'm not even gonna go there!'_ She started looking around the room. She smiled when she saw the ribbon Ino had given her. She tied it around her shoulder. _'I just won't mention it unless she asks!' _

"Are you going out Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno was sitting on a navy blue couch reading a book.

"Yea." Sakura made her way to the door. "if I'm not back by dinner, just put it in the microwave."

"Okay. Bye honey!"

"Bye mom!" With that she ran out the door. She was running so fast she didn't even notice the blur running towards her. "OW!" Sakura was on the ground and rubbing her butt.

"Oh um sorry. I wasn't- oh hi Sakura!" Naruto smiled and offered her a hand.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"Home."

"Home? But don't you live that way?" Sakura pointed in the opposite direction Naruto was running.

"That's what I thought, but then I thought I lived this way."

"Okay…something is wrong with your head." The kunoichi patted the top of his head. "Hey do you hear that?"

"Yea. It sounds like whistling." Naruto and Sakura looked beside them to see a walking head. The head had two little elf legs.

"Yo." The head nodded their way. Naruto and Sakura's eyes were wide.

"SH-SHINO!" Sakura jumped into Naruto's arms and pointed at the head. "D-DIN'T YOU S-SAY THAT HE WAS DEAD!" Naruto nodded his head very slowly with wide eyes.

"You saw it too? So that means we're both insane, need a LOT of rest, or Shino's head is walking around Konoha."

"I'm going with opinion number two." Sakura slid out of Naruto's arms. Put her head in her right hand. "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep."

"Me too…um…which way do I live again?" Sakura leaned her head back and moaned.

* * *

**alright i got one opinion already, but i need more. should i kill Kiba or Lee? or both(or none)?**


	8. The Unexpected Visitor

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 8: The Unexpected Visitor**

**Disclaimer: nope! _still _not mine!**

* * *

_'Alrighty then. Now that I'm home I'm just gonna-'_

"SAKURA! DINNER!" The young shinobi let out a long sigh.

"What's for dinner?" Sakura was at the kitchen door.

"Well you're having you chicken teriyaki you didn't eat last night. Your father and I are having take out. We'll be back in a few minutes. Your dinner is already I the microwave. Set it for about two minutes."

"Okay. Bye mom." She waved goodbye to her parents and went and set the timer for the food. _'Well so much for sleep… Now I'm gonna have to wash the dishes. Well at least I can take a nice hot bath after that.'_ Sakura sat down at the table and rested her head in her left palm. _'Wonder why Naruto was in such a hurry to get home. Maybe he…' _Sakura shook the thought from her head. She went and sat on the couch. She turned on the T.V. Just as she thought. Nothing good on. Well for her anyways. There was a show she passed by Kakashi would've loved. The timer went off and she got up. She took out the steaming food and got some chopsticks.

Her parents came back in the middle of her meal. Sakura listened about the last mission her parents went on. Mainly to get out of washing the dishes, but in the end she washed them. After that she went up to the bathroom and started the bath. She slipped in and just sat there enjoying how good it felt.

_'Mmm…this is very relaxing. It's making me sleepy. Better get out before I fall asleep and drown.'_ Sakura stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. _'Dammit. I forgot to get me some clothes. Oh well, my blinds are closed.'_ She stuck her head out the door and when she saw no sign of her parents, she darted down the hall to her room. She opened the door to her bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura looked around and found books on the dresser by the door. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM PERVERT!" She began throwing books at the dark figure in her room.

"OW! OW! OW! Stop that!" the figure put its hands in front of its face. Sakura reached her hand on the dresser and couldn't find any more books.

"Damn." She whispered to herself.

"Is it done? Is the book throwing done?" Sakura looked franticly around the room. "Okay now that that's over, can we talk?"

"TALK! I'M IN A FRIKKIN TOWEL!" Sakura stomped her foot. "If ya wanna talk so badly, let's talk about you leaving!"

"Turn on the lights." Sakura looked at the light switch that was on the wall beside her. "Please. You'll know who I am!"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Fine! I'm-" The lights flickered on and Sakura's eyes widened.

"NAAAARUUUUUUTOOOO!" Sakura slammed the door behind her. "GET YOU ASS IN MY CLOSET!" Naruto only stared at her, scared. "NOW! OR YOU'RE GONNA SEE A SIDE OF ME THAT'S NOT VERY PRETTY!" Sakura pointed her finger at the closet.

"I think I've already encountered that side."

"NOW!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Naruto darted into the closet and closed the door.

_'W-WHAT THE HELL!' _Sakura threw her arms up in the air and went over to her dresser and opened the drawer in the middle on the first row. There she pulled out a pair of pale pink pants and a hot pink shirt. Then she opened the drawer to the left of that and pulled out her underwear. She quickly threw on her pajamas. The pants sagged at her ankles. The shirt cut off about four inches above her knees.

"C-Can I come out now?" Naruto started shifting in the closet.

"Yea. Come out." Naruto cracked the door and stuck his nose out. "You're the one that wanted to come out. Now come out!"

"C-Coming." Naruto stepped out of the closet.

"Let's start this off with a simple question. What in god's name are you doing in my room at seven at night?" Sakura sat on her bed motioning for Naruto to come sit next to her.

"Well…"

"Okay we found your house so you didn't come here 'cause you're lost. Right?" She arched a brow.

"No it's not that."

"Well? What is it?" Sakura was trying to keep her cool. I mean I think you'd want an answer for a guy friend of yours coming to your room at night unexpected. Right?

"You know that's a good question. Why did I come here?" Sakura closed her eyes and clenched her fist. Her eyebrow started twitching. "S-Sakura? Are y-you okay?"

"Yes Naruto. I'm fine!" She bonked Naruto over the head. Very hard might I add. "NOT!"

"OW! Naruto grabbed his head.

"So you're saying that you came here for no reason!"

"Yea…pretty much." Naruto saw her coming in for another hit and jumped off the bed.

"NA-" Sakura was about to jump on him when she heard a knock at her door.

"Sakura? Is everything all right in there? I heard another voice in there? Is someone with you?" Mrs. Haruno began to open the door. Sakura acted quickly and shoved Naruto in the closet and slammed the door, quietly of course.

"H-Hi mom!" Sakura was resting her butt on her heels. Mrs. Haruno looked around the room suspiciously.

"Hi honey. So what was the other voice I heard?"

"Oh you know! I was just talking to myself. Not that I'm crazy, I'm just really bored!" Sakura closed her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Okay. Goodnight honey."

"Night mom!" Mrs. Haruno walked out of the room and gave a final glance at her daughter.

_'I swear that girl get stranger everyday.'_

Sakura waited about two more minutes, just to be safe, before she let Naruto out of the closet.

"Naruto. You should be going home."

"Yea…I don't wanna though."

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto went and sat on her bed. Sakura followed.

"Just a little scared." Sakura raised a brow.

"You? Scared? Why?"

"Hey even I get scared! And I'm just a little scared Sasuke will." Naruto paused and then continued. "Kill me when I'm asleep. I don't live with anyone, and I sleep like a rock. So if he were to come in, I wouldn't hear him."

"You've survived so far. What's to worry about now?"

"Just thinking about all the deaths, and that creepy dude in the mask…it kinda grows on ya. I mean they're both scary."

_'Creepy dude in the mask? Is that seriously what he calls me? I guess I should tell him. I mean I can trust Naruto, right?' _"Naruto there's something I-" Naruto cut off Sakura.

"Sakura can I stay the night?" This question caught her by complete surprise. She looked dumbfounded.

"W-Well I-I d-d-don't know. W-W-Why n-not H-H-Hinata?"

"I don't know her as well as I know you."

"I-I guess s-s-so." Sakura was still shocked.

"Do I have to sleep in the closet?" Naruto pointed to the door across the room. "I've really started to hate that place and I think it likes me as much as I like it." Sakura giggled a little. Naruto gave the door an evil glare.

"No, you don't have to sleep in the closet. I have some extra covers that you can use to make a bad on the floor."

"Where are the covers?"

"The closet."

"So they hate me?"

"I dunno." Sakura shrugged and stood up. She walked over to the closet and pulled down two covers and a pillow. "You have to sleep by the window."

"Why?"

"Because that's the side away from the door. If my mom decides to wake me up or something I don't want her to see you." Sakura threw the covers over the bed.

"Why do you have extra covers? And an extra pillow?"

"In the winter it can get pretty cold and I don't like freezing my butt off, so I keep them there in case I get cold. The pillow is for if I decide I want more pillows." Sakura spread out the big red comforter and threw the pillow at the top. She then threw the white cover on the "bed". "There ya go!" Sakura stood over her masterpiece.

"Thanks!" Naruto gave her a smile.

"We should go to bed. I mean I don't wanna wake up and see a walking Shino head." Naruto laughed a bit and lay down. Sakura went over and turned off the lights.

"Night Naruto."

"Night Sakura."


	9. Sasuke and Naruto's Visit

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 9: Sasuke and Naruto's Visit**

**Disclaimer: read chapters 1-8 to find out**

**A/N: sorry i havent updated as fast as usual, but i had MAJOR writers blockXD i just sat and stared at my computer for an hour with nothing popping into my headXP**

* * *

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned around and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 2:24AM. He groaned and flopped his head on the pillow. He looked up at the moon. It was a bright beautiful moon. He sighed and looked up at Sakura, who had turned over in her sleep to face the moon.

Naruto sat up putting his arms on the bed. He rested his head atop his arms. He smiled as he watched the sleeping girl. He took his left hand and brushed away the locks of pink hair in her face. In a silent puff of smoke Naruto's blonde hair turned black and his blue eyes turned onyx. Can you guess who he is? That's right, Sasuke.

_'She's so beautiful when she sleeps. Just like a peaceful cherry blossom. Unlike when she's awake. Yelling, screaming, killing Naruto.' _The young Uchiha sighed. _'Well she didn't talk to Naruto about m- Wait I cut her off before. She was gonna tell Naruto something! Damn…makes me wonder if she even knows. Of course she does! I'm being silly. If not Ino then Naruto surely would've told her.'_ Sasuke froze and slid back down onto his little homemade bed as the door creaked open. Someone poked their head in the door. They looked to the bed and then closed the door quietly. Sasuke sighed with relief. It was just one of Sakura's parents checking on her.

"Well that was close." He sat back up and looked over at Sakura. Who was…looking back? Her eyes were filled with fear.

"S-S-S-Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" The kunoichi fell out of the bed and landed right by Sasuke. "P-Please! D-D-Don't k-kill m-m-m-me!" Sakura sat up and scooted herself right under the window. Sasuke stood up and knelt beside her. She started trembling a little when Sasuke got closer. Tears threatened to spill. She closed her eyes and started wishing she was anywhere but here. _'H-Hey where's Naruto?'_ She opened her eyes and let them search the room. Not one sign of him. "W-Where's N-N-Naruto?" Then the Uchiha did something that shocked her. He embraced her.

"Don't worry Sakura. Naruto is fine. This is all just a bad dream." The kunoichi collapsed into Sasuke's arms. _'She…fainted? Maybe I should've just left when I woke up.'_ He picked her up bridal style and laid her in bed and covered her up.

'_Now I need paper and pencil.'_ The genin walked over to the dresser and found a pencil on it. Then he walked over to the bedside table and found paper in one of the drawers. He wrote her a note, trying his best to impersonate Naruto's sloppy handwriting. He left the note under the clock and walked back over to the sleeping cherry blossom. For the first time in a while he gave an honest smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After that he opened the window and jumped out. Little did he know that someone was watching him the whole time.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to birds chirping.

_'W-What the?'_ Her eyes fluttered open, took one look out the window, and covered her whole body up with the blanket. _'I don't wanna get up!'_ She whined to herself. She felt a breeze enter the room. _'Huh? But my window was…' _She uncovered her head and looked at the once closed window. _'…open?' _The mob of pink hair finally forced herself out of bed and stuck her head out the window. _'What's the window doing op-'_ She stopped her thoughts when she saw a note by her clock. It read:

_Sakura,_

_I forgot to lock up my house last night so I left through your window. (Hope ya don't mind) I finally decided to at least TRY to make it on my own…wish me luck. Well NIGHT! Or morning depending on when you wake up…anyways, BYE!_

_Naruto _

"Oh, well I'm glad! He needs to learn to concur fear before fear concurs him." Sakura sat the note down and stretched. "Well I…" She let out a huge yawn "…better get ready for the day." She looked at the clock that read 9:17AM. "Only nine seventeen? Guess I could use a little more sleep." The young shinobi flopped back down on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" A small rock hit Sakura on the head.

"Ow!" The pink-haired kunoichi sat up and rubbed the spot where the rock hit. "What the-" She blinked a few times and stared at the person at her window. "Naruto?"

"It's about time you woke up! It's like twelve o'clock!" Naruto was now dangling his feet over the side of the windowsill.

"Twelve! It's been three hours practically! How could I sleep so late?" She grabbed her pink hair and pulled it. "Oh well…I guess I was just real tired."

"You can say that again! You snore like a pig!" Sakura got up and clonked him hard on the head. "OW!" He fell into the room headfirst. "OOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"That's what you deserve! I do NOT snore like a pig!"

"Ever hear yourself? I'll record ya next time an-" Sakura wrapped one arm around Naruto and used the other to bonk him on the head.

"WHAT A WAY TO WAKE UP! JEEZE! DO YOU EVER TAKE A BREAK?"

"OW! OW! OW! Finding it k-kinda hard to b-b-breathe!" He was holding onto Sakura's arm and kicking franticly.

"Oh." She let Naruto go. He was gasping for air.

"I never knew anyone could do that when they wake up." His hands were on his knees.

"How'd ya sleep last night?" Sakura sat on her bed.

"Pretty good. I had the weirdest dream though. I came over to your house. You were in a towel, got mad at me, and threw me in the closet. Then I stayed the night." Sakura arched a brow.

_'Did he hit his or something? I mean that happened. Right? Or did we have the same dream. Oh god! That would be freaky!' _Sakura shuddered. "Naruto, didn't that really happen? Or are we both crazy?"

"I dunno. I could say crazy 'cause of the Shino thing yesterday, but I _know_ I'm not crazy!" Naruto smiled.

"What are you saying?" Sakura clenched her hand. "I AM NOT CRAZY! I-I HAPPENED!"

"Well I probably bumped my head while climbing out your window. I mean I already know I can find my way home unconscious."

"You what?"

"I saw Sasuke fighting Kiba and some freak in a mask. Sasuke noticed me watching and threw me against a tree, which knocked me out. Then when I woke up I was in my bed!" Sakura sighed.

_'Wow.'_ "So Naruto. Why did you have to wake me up? I was sleeping!"

"I know you were sleeping. That's why I woke you up. I didn't see you anywhere so I worried and thought you might have gotten killed."

"I wouldn't get myself get killed. I know you wouldn't go off and get yourself killed. I mean you promised you wouldn't kill Sasuke and you wouldn't let Sasuke kill you." Naruto sighed and took a seat by Sakura.

"Okay, now it's your turn to make a promise." Sakura arched her head to the left.

"What kinda promise?"

"That you'll stay indoors and take precaution. Like Ino and Hinata."

"W-WHAT?"

"You heard me. I don't want you getting killed." Naruto looked into her eyes. His were filled with concern while hers were filled with anger and shock.

"WHO SAYS I'D GET KILLED?"

"I'm just trying to be safe! Calm down." Naruto stood up and walked next to the window.

"So you get to go off and break the promise you made to me by fighting Sasuke, while I sit here and keep your promise?" Sakura stood up and crossed her arms.

"If I don't do something who will?"

"The jonin and Hokage! That's who! I don't want you getting killed!"

"And I don't want _you_ getting killed!"

"Are you saying that Sasuke could kill me?"

"You're sayin' _I_ could loose to Sasuke! If he could kill _me_ he could definitely kill _you_!"

"I'm not weak! I wouldn't let him kill me!"

"I'm not saying that you're weak! I'm just saying that his skills surpass yours!"

"That's calling me weak!"

"Don't get involved!"

"It's not up to you!"

"I don't care! I want you to be safe!"

"I wouldn't let him kill me! I don't need to listen to what you say!"

"You should!"

"No I won't! I'll do what I want!"

"Ino and Hinata didn't get this worked up! So why are you acting so childish!"

"Because Sasuke's my friend! That automatically gets me involved!"

"How the hell could you still consider him a friend after what he's done?"

"Stay outta my life! You're not my mom! Just get out and leave me alone!" Naruto just stared at her. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't just stand there and stare! GET OUT!" Sakura closed her eyes and pointed out the window.

"Fine. If you want me to stay out of your life I will." With that he jumped out the window.


	10. Shockers

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 10: Shockers**

**Disclaimer: don't make me say it again.** _

* * *

__'What the hell is wrong with her! I was only looking out for her and she, she!'_ The blonde mentally yelled at the girl.

"N-Naruto? Y-You l-l-look t-tense. A-Are you o-o-okay?"

"Huh?" The soft voice snapped him back to reality. He looked at the shy brunette at his door.

"Oh, uh, yea. I'm fine." Hinata thought otherwise but shrugged it off. "Why'd ya stop by?"

"T-To see if y-you were o-o-okay." She looked down at her feet. Naruto stepped back form the door.

"Come on in." Hinata nodded her head, walked in, and sat on the couch. "So why wouldn't I be okay?" Naruto went and took a seat next to her.

"W-Well y-you, I m-m-mean the o-other d-day, y-you-" Naruto butted in.

"Oh you mean how I couldn't find my house!" Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, obviously, I found it. I ran into Sakura and she helped me out." The young shinobi frowned.

"W-What's wrong?" Hinata looked at her friend concerned.

"Nothing." Naruto shook the thought of Sakura from his head. "So…want something to drink?" Naruto stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Y-Yes please." The young Hyuuga turned around and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"So do you want…um…spoiled milk or water?" the boy let out a nervous chuckle.

"Water please." Naruto looked at her and gave a thumbs up.

"Good choice!" Naruto walked over to the sink with a cup and filled it with water. "Sorry outta ice." He smiled and gave her the cup.

"T-Thank you." She took the cup and sipped form it quietly. When she finished she looked at Naruto. "T-There was another r-r-reason I c-came h-h-here t-too." Naruto went over and sat next to her.

"What is it?"

"W-Well, b-before y-y-you left you um…" A small blush crept across her face and Naruto's as well.

"Y-Yea…about that…I'm sorry." Naruto looked away from her as a huge blush made it's way onto his face.

"N-No! D-Don't be s-s-sorry. I-I am curious w-why y-y-you did it." Hinata looked away as well hiding her blush. This caught Naruto off guard. He didn't know what to say. That was a good question. Why did he do it?

"Um…well you see…" Naruto looked ahead of him and started scratching his chin with his right index finger. "Um…I wanted to." He sighed. _'What kinda answer is that?'_

"Y-You wanted t-t-to?" Hinata smiled to herself.

"Yea…"

"W-Well I better b-b-be g-getting home." Hinata stood and walked over to the door. "B-Bye Nar-" She was cut off by non other than the knucklehead. He cut her off with a kiss.

Her eyes were wide with shock while her face was beat red. Naruto's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist. Her hands were pressed up against his chest. Hinata broke the kiss from lack of air. And then fainted. Naruto caught her with his left arm.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. He set her down very gently.

"Didn't think she'd faint." He walked over to the sink, got a rag, and ran it under some cold water. _'Or should I use warm water? Aw man! Do I even need a rag? I'll use this and see if it works…if I even need it…'_ He walked back over to the unconscious girl and placed the rag on her forehead.

_'She is so cute! When she's awake and asleep. I never really noticed before…to concentrated on Sakura and Sasuke. Ya know, they can both just burn in a pit of fire and I wouldn't care! They could loose their heads and I wouldn't care! They could just- great…now I'm ultra violent.'_ Naruto let out a long and heavy sigh and directed his attention back to the fainted girl._ 'I just need to not think about them right now.'_

* * *

Pink hair was spread across her pillow as she lay there in thought staring at the ceiling. 

"I shouldn't have been so mean to him. I mean he was only thinking about my safety…" The kunoichi thought aloud to herself.

"Yea you shouldn't have been mean to him. That was wrong. He was only worried about you."

"I know I know! Why do I have to…wait a minute…that wasn't me." Sakura sat up and peered out her window.

"Hey Sakura!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura fell backwards off the bed anime style. "W-What the hell?" She clamored off the floor. Her hair was a huge mob on her head.

"Hi!" Sakura groaned and walked over to her window.

"What's wrong with the door lately? Is there a big sign on it that says _Out of Order Go To Sakura's Window_?" Her hands were on her hips.

"In my mind, yes. In life? No."

"What do you want?"

"To check on you."

"Everyone seems to be doing that lately…so you gonna just sit on the window? Either come in, or leave. I'd prefer you leave." Sakura sat on her bed.

"I'll come in!" Sakura mentally slapped herself as the ninja on her window came in. "Nice room. Very…clean…"

"So you checked on me. Now what do you want?"

"Oh yes! How are things lately?" Sakura arched a brow at her visitor.

"Fine. Why?"

"Well I just happened to overhear a little quarrel between friends." The ninja put down a book he was looking at.

"So you heard me and Naruto fighting huh?"

"Yep."

"I just checked on him. He's seems to be doing okay. I mean Hinata's over and last thing I saw was him kissing her so hey."

"He what to who?" Sakura's face dropped.

"Naruto kissed Hinata." Sakura clenched a fist. "Get out, please." She directed her pointer finger to the window.

"Jealous?"

"NO! GET OUT!" In fear the ninja jumped out the window. "Don't EVER come here again without using the door Kakashi-sensei!" She waved her fist angrily out the window. "The nerve of that guy!"

"Sakura! You have a visitor!" The enraged girl froze with her fist still out the window.

"It better not be…" Sakura's bedroom door swung open and in walked. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" With the surprise she fell out the window only to be caught by Kakashi. "Okay, what do you want now?" The huffy shinobi went and sat on the bed with her arms crossed and eyes closed. A huge frown planted on her face.

"To request what Naruto requested." Sakura's eyes shot open.

"SAY WHAT!" Kakashi put his hands up.

"Please, please calm down. I just don't want you to get hurt." Sakura slammed her hands on the bed.

"You sound just like Naruto! I said it before and I'll say it again, I won't get hurt!"

"Well what's up with that?" the silver haired jonin pointed to the red ribbon wrapped around Sakura's left shoulder. Sakura's eyes got wide.

"New fashion?"

"New fashion? Are you sure it's not to cover up the injury you got fighting Sasuke?"

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' bout." Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her arms again. Kakashi sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

_'Dealing with a stubborn teenager is never easy…especially when they're female.'_

* * *

"That's enough training for the day. Let's go home." A girl with chocolate brown hair started collecting her kunai from the straw dummies. 

"Yea lets go." A boy with pale white eyes stretched his arms up in the air. "Can you finish picking up here Tenten?"

"Uh-"

"Great. See you guys tomorrow." The boy waved a hand in the air and walked off.

_'Damn that Neji!'_ Tenten clenched her fist.

"Do not worry Tenten! I will help you pick up!" A teenage boy in a green spandex suit started pulling kunai and shuriken from the straw dummies.

"Thanks Lee." They spent another five or so minutes picking up before heading home. "See ya tomorrow." Tenten threw her pack over her shoulder and headed off.

"Good bye!" Lee waved bye to the kunoichi and left as well. "We ended training a little earlier than usual. The sun is still shinning." He kept walking in total silence.

"Still light out. Too bad."

"W-Who is there?" Lee froze in his tracks.

"Wanna know? Turn around."


	11. Bye Bye

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 11: Bye Bye**

**Disclaimer: Naruto nor any characters in it are mine. i do however own this story!**

* * *

Lee stiffened at the cold voice behind him.

_'Come on! You cannot get scared! What would Gai-sensei think?'_ Lee closed his eyes and gulped. _'Well, here it goes.'_ When her turned around his faced pressed against someone else's. His eyes widened. "S-Sasuke!" the surprised teen backed away quicker than a rabbit.

"The one and only."

"You startled me. What are you doing out?" Lee sighed with relief.

"Why? Is there some reason I shouldn't be out?"

"No. I was just wondering. Well I best be off." Lee spun around on his heels and started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Lee?" Sasuke was right behind him. "You sounded so happy to see me."

"I had heard there was a murder. I thought it was them. That is why I was relieved it was you." Lee inched forward uncomfortably.

"No one said I wasn't the murder." A kunai knife was now at Lee's throat.

Lee quickly moved to the left, too fast for Sasuke. Then appeared under him kicking him in the chin. Sasuke went flying. He did a summersault in the air kunai and shuriken flying at Lee. Of course he dodged them all. Sasuke landed on all fours with a kunai in his mouth. He took the kunai in hand and ran straight at Lee. Lee avoided the attack. The second he landed on his feet, there was a kunai touching his throat.

"Don't move, or your blood will stain ground." The wind blew Sasuke's hair. Lee got ready to kick. "Don't even think about it bushy brows. Move even an inch and your finished."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to stand here for the rest of your life?" Lee smirked.

"You know what? You're right. I can't just stand here forever." Lee's smirk faded. "Guess I'll have to finish you off anyways." Now Lee was terrified.

The kunai slid across Lee's neck. Cutting the flesh in its way. Buckets of blood spilled onto the ground. His body went limp and he fell into the blood-covered dirt. Blood splashed up, hitting Sasuke in the face. _'That was fast. He was easy to kill.'_ He picked Lee up by his hair and finalized that he was dead. He dropped him back into the puddle of blood. Sasuke's whole front was covered in the sticky red blood. The Uchiha looked at his hands. Covered in blood. No surprise. He liked the feeling. He liked having blood on his hands. A sadistic laughter escaped his lips. When he finally quit the laughter he noticed someone standing a few feet away. _'Great. A witness. Oh well just another person to kill.' _They were hiding behind a tree, but Sasuke could see their hand.

In just a few seconds a kunai was at their neck. Sasuke's eyes were closed. He was really bored and just didn't feel like putting up with anything right now.

"Alright, I'm bored and tired. I don't feel like fighting anyone right now. So be good and don't move. This'll be over quickly." Sasuke pressed the kunai closer to the person's neck until it punctured it. The person finally snapped out of their fear freeze.

"P-Please don't." He could hear that the person started to cry.

"You think asking me not to do it will change my mind?" He wanted to see the person die. You know, for fun so he opened his eyes to look at his victim. His eyes widened and he dropped the kunai. The Uchiha stumbled backwards. The person started shaking and sobbing.

"L-Lee." They fell to their knees and placed their face in their hands. They seemed totally unaware that a murder was behind them. "H-How could y-y-you? What d-did he ever d-d-do t-to you?" Sasuke was in shock. I mean what if he didn't open his eyes? What if he killed that person? Wait a minute! Wasn't supposed to be a killer? You know, kill anyone he met. Kill anyone in his way, not caring who it is. Ignoring their questions Sasuke started to walk off lost in thought. "D-Don't just walk away! Answer me!" They stood up and yelled after Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I could kill you in a second. If you had half a brain you'd shut the hell up." He kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Then why don't you kill me? You killed Lee without a second thought. Then you spare me? Why?" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"You aren't worth my time. You're weak and helpless. I only kill people who could actually fight me."

"I-I could fight you!"

"Don't challenge me. I won't fight you. You're only wasting your breath, Sakura." The kunoichi clenched her fist.

"I've had it! You kill and kill and kill! Naruto and Kakashi-sensei say I'm too weak to fight you! But I'm not!"

"I wouldn't test that if I were you. You're a weak annoying kunoichi and that's all you'll ever be." Sakura unclenched her fist. Sasuke just kept walking and walking until he was out of sight.

_'H-He's right. I couldn't save Lee. I couldn't keep him from leaving.'_ She shook her head rapidly. _'I can't get all down in the dumps! I have to go tell Kakashi-sensei and Naruto about this!'_

"Come one Naruto! Open the door! Please!" Sakura was banging on the door to Naruto's apartment. "PLEASE! It's important!" The door creaked open and out popped Naruto's head.

"You finally gave me a headache. What's so important?" Naruto's expression softened. Sakura looked so sad. She looked like a homeless little puppy begging for food. "Hey come on in." She walked on in and plopped down on his couch. Naruto came and sat next to her. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry." Sakura's emerald eyes fell to her lap. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. You were only worrying about me. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"U-Uh, it's okay." This caught Naruto off guard.

"I-I saw Sasuke." Naruto stared up at his friend. "He k-killed…he killed…" Sakura started crying. "…Lee…" Naruto's blue eyes widened in horror.

"H-He killed Lee?" Sakura nodded tears pouring form her eyes. "Did you see it?" Again Sakura nodded.

"H-He tried to k-kill me."

"What?"

"He said he didn't kill me because I'm a weak annoying kunoichi and that's all I'll ever be." She started crying harder

"Oh Sakura. You're not weak and people can get annoying. Everyone does." Naruto wrapped one arm around the weeping girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry about Lee. He was a good friend."

"H-Hey Naruto. I heard you kissed Hinata." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Eh?" Naruto stiffened. "W-What made you think that?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me! He saw you two." Sakura smiled.

"Say what?" Naruto's face dropped.

"So? What happened?"

"I kissed her and she fainted." Naruto put his hand behind his head.

"Where is she now?"

"Oh she woke about three hours later. I gave her some water and then she went home."

"Well someone's turning into a little Romeo!"

"Shut up!" Sakura giggled. Naruto smiled at his friend. "It's nice to see you smiling and laughing."

"It's getting dark out. I should head home." Naruto looked out the window.

"Yea. Sasuke is starting to kill in daylight now. You should get home ASAP." Sakura nodded and said bye to Naruto.

"I'm so tired. I need major shut-eye." Sakura yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "The stars are so beautiful." She looked up at the night sky. Sakura slapped her forehead. "I never got to go to Kakashi-sensei!" She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh well. I'll go to him tomorrow."

She finally reached home and went straight to bed. She set her alarm for 2:30 AM. That would give her seven and a half hours of sleep. Not counting the hours when she gets home. She gazed out the window, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**i just had to kill Lee. i felt like a lotta blood so i had to kill him! it was fun! okay me crazy. i was originally planning to have this story only like 5 or 6 chapters. i have gone way more than thatXDplz R&R!**


	12. Sakura's Beating

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 12: Sakura's Beating**

**Disclaimer: story mine! characters mine!(i wish...)**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Un…"

** BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" A hand slammed the alarm clock.

** BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ugh!" A kunai was now sticking out of the alarm clock. Someone's cranky.

Sakura got out of bed and got dressed in her black clothing AKA the masked ninja's clothes. She gathered her weapons and jumped out her window.

_'Now I look for dead bodies, Sasuke, blood. Fun…Hopefully I can go through all of Konoha without seeing any of those things.'_ Sakura was jumping from tree to tree, from rooftop to rooftop. So far there was no sign of anything. Not even a single animal. Something passed by Sakura. _'W-What was that?'_

She had no time to consider anything for there was a fist in her stomach. Blood spat from her mouth as she fell hard to the ground. Her attacker landed firm on their feet.

"I got you right were I want you Sa-" the boy stared down at his victim and blinked a few times. "Uh…creepy mask dude?"

"Ugh…"

"Sorry. I thought you were Sasuke…" Yep Naruto. Sakura was attacked by Naruto. "Why don't you talk? Why do you wear a mask? Are you a boy or a gir-" A hand slapped over his mouth. He looked to holder and say very aggravated emerald eyes. That little voice inside his head told him to zip his trap, but then again did he really listen to that? "Oh so you have no sex?" Now the eyes were full of rage.

"Shut up!" Sakura was holding Naruto up by his shirt collar.

"OMIGOD IT SPEAKS IT SPEAKS!" She had enough and threw him at a tree. "OW!" Naruto rubbed his head and butt. "So are you on my side?" The steamed kunoichi was walking towards him. She really should've gotten more sleep.

"I'm on your side. Now can you just drop it?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay! Just don't kill me!" The blonde put up his hands in defense. "So now that I know you're on my side, are you boy or girl?" He looked so innocent when he asked she couldn't punch him for it. So she did the second best thing. Remain silent. "Hello? Anybody home? Aw come on! Don't give me the silent treatment!" Crickets. "Fine! Two can play at that game!" Naruto crossed his arms in a huff and sat Indian style under the tree.

After about two minutes of nothing, Sakura started to walk off. Naruto saw her leaving and just sat there. Now she was in a distance.

"Okay fine! Two can't play at that game!" He got up and ran after them. "H-Hey. What are you doing out anyway?" The blonde was huffing heavily when he finally caught up. _'No answer…then again did I seriously think they would? Maybe I can get 'em to talk if I call 'em an it…nah…they won't fall for it…unmasking time!'_ The young shinobi got an evil spark in his eye.

_'Oh crap. What is he thinking of?'_ Naruto started edging closer and closer to her. His hands steadily moving closer to her face each step. Sakura's eyes widened. _'I think I know!'_

"KIYA!" Naruto pounced on Sakura. After a few seconds of rolling around, Naruto pinned her. Sometime in the rolling around he managed to make three clones. One was holding Sakura's feet, another was holding her arms, and the final one was sitting on her stomach.

"Haha! Now I can _finally_ see who you are!" The real Naruto was getting up off the ground. He was walking over to the struggling kunoichi.

_'Crap! Come on think Sakura think!'_ She struggled to free herself, but it did no good. _'Wait! Why am I so worried? I mean it's not like this is Sasuke.'_ Naruto got closer and closer.

"Time to see who you are!" Naruto's blue eyes were filled with excitement. His hand was hovering over her face. Centimeters away from the big grab.

"Wait Naruto!" The hand stopped three centimeters away from its target. "You don't need to do this. I'm-" She was cut off by Naruto falling on her face.

"Oops! Did I interrupt? Please continue. I wouldn't mind hearing your identity either." A foot was resting on Naruto's head. His clones had disappeared. "Go on." Naruto squirmed under the foot and slid out from under it.

"W-What the hell?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. The foot was planted on Sakura's face. "Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"No duh. Now I'll pick up where you left off." The raven-haired boy removed his foot from Sakura's face. Big mistake. She spun around and kicked Sasuke where it counts. "Ow! I let them do it again!" He fell to the ground and rolled around. "What the crap! OW!"

Sakura did an axe kick on Sasuke's side. He howled with pain. Naruto just sat there watching Sakura kicking Sasuke in the same place over and over and over again. Of course he didn't know it was Sakura, but you get the point.

_'What the hell? If I knew Sasuke was this easy to beat, I would've finished him off forever ago!' _The blonde took to his feet and just stood there._ 'T-They're gonna kill him if they keep that up!' _

"Hey stop that! You're gonna kill him!" Naruto ran over to Sakura. Her foot was frozen in the air. Naruto could swear he saw tears in their eyes.

"I-I thought y-y-you wanted me d-dead." The Uchiha lay there trembling and coughing up blood.

"Right now I don't know what I want. I do know that pain this ninja is causing you is nothing compared to the pain you've caused others. Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Shino are dead. You almost killed Kiba, Ino, and Hinata. You know the pain of losing someone close to you. Probably better than a lot of other people. So you know very well how Ino must feel, or Hinata and Kiba. Hasn't been easy on Sakura or me either. I mean Sakura came to me crying her heart out when she saw you kill Lee. Those people mean something to other people, so why are you doing this? Do you enjoy seeing others suffer how you did? Do you enjoy seeing Sakura and me in pain? Cause that's all you're going to see unless you stop this." Naruto had tears in his eyes along with Sakura and Sasuke. "You know, Sakura isn't weak."

"W-What brought that u-u-up?"

"She said you called her weak, annoying, and helpless. She's actually pretty strong. You know I've been wondering…why didn't you kill her?" Sakura stepped back as Naruto walked over and flipped Sasuke over. The second he did so Sasuke clasped the side where Sakura was kicking and coughed up blood. Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke had tearstained cheeks.

"I-I couldn't." The raven-haired boy stood and started to walk off clenching his injured side.

"Stop." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's left wrist. "I can't just let you go on and continue killing people."

"Leave me alone, or I'll kill you." Naruto loosened his grip in shock.

"After all I said you're still going to continue killing?"

"Never said I'd stop."

"Bu-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke jammed a kunai into Naruto's stomach. The blonde coughed up blood and fell onto the hard dirt unconscious. "Now it's time to finish you off!" Sasuke swung the kunai at Naruto's neck. He heard something he shouldn't have. A clang. "What the?" A kunai was pushing against his own. "Oh, I forgot you were here." A smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face.

"Wasn't he your best friend?" Sakura was doing her best to disguise her voice.

"W-What?" His eyes widened.

"Naruto. Wasn't he your best friend?" Sasuke lowered his kunai and looked at the bleeding boy.

"I don't care. I don't care who I kill. I'll kill whoever gets in my way." Sasuke lowered his hand to his side and turned around.

"Then why won't you finish him off?"

"You didn't talk at all and now I can't get you to shut up." He spun around throwing the kunai.

This caught Sakura completely off guard. The kunai was aimed right in the center of Sakura's right forehead. She did the first thing to pop into her head. She blocked. The kunai jammed into Sakura's forearm. She screamed in pain. The kunai was sticking straight through her arm. Sasuke ran up to her left shoulder and stabbed it. The wound that was already there deepened. Again she screamed in pain. He pulled out his weapon. All of it was covered in blood except for the handle. Her right hand grasped her shoulder, the kunai still in her arm.

'_Damn! Now my left arm is totally useless! What'll I d-'_ She didn't get to think any further.

* * *

**_SO_ sorry i havent updated! my keybaord bit the dust...i had to wait a while for my mom to get a new one. i've already stared chap 13 so it should be up soon. school startes soon tooXP so i wont be updating anything fast...R&R!**


	13. Dead?

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 13: Dead?**

**Disclaimer: ALL MINE!(except for the charactersXD)**

* * *

Sasuke had backhanded her and now she was soaring through the air. The second she hit the ground Sasuke jumped on her stomach. His feet left imprints on her shirt. She had coughed up blood, and a lot of it because it was starting to seep through the mask. Sasuke wrapped his left hand around her neck and slammed her against a nearby tree. Sakura whimpered in agony. He did this repeatedly. He then kneed her in the stomach numerous times. There wasn't a hint or guilt or regret in his eyes. "Does it hurt? Are you in pain?" He finally stopped and put on his evil smirk. Sakura only whimpered in reply. "Good. You know when you were kicking me earlier, that hurt like hell. I think you broke a few ribs. It still hurts. It's wonder how I can move around so well." He tightened his grip on her neck. She tried to pry him off with what strength she had left, but it was no use. Sasuke lifted her off the ground. Her back was grinding against the tree. He used his other hand to pull the kunai out of her right arm. She found no use in screaming and only winced. He them pinned her right arm to the tree with the kunai. This time he stabbed her in a different part. She bit her lip and let tears roll down her cheek. Blood poured from the wound. 

"Crying isn't going to get you anywhere." Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Now that you can barely move, I'll go finish of your little friend." His ice-cold voice sent a chill up and down her spine. He smiled sadistically and dropped her.

She was hanging by the kunai, which she pulled out. The kunoichi fell face down in the dirt. She was quaking dramatically. She raised her head to see Sasuke walking over to Naruto.

"N-Na-Naru…Naruto." Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"You're still conscious?" Right when he spoke her head fell back to the ground. "Guess I spoke too soon." He continued walking over to the unconscious boy. "I always thought you were stronger than this." Sasuke kicked Naruto in the head. He lifted Naruto up by his hair and held a kunai at his throat. "You don't know how much I'm looking forward to this." Again, his evil smirk appeared. Right when the kunai was about to touch Naruto's flesh, a sharp pain shot through Sasuke's body. He dropped the kunai and Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me." There was a harsh voice in Sasuke's right ear. A kunai was jutting from his right shoulder.

"So you faked me out huh? Think you're tough stuff don't ya? We both know you're half dead. Why don't you just give up? You know as well as I do that you could never beat me." Sasuke gripped the kunai and pulled it out. Without hesitance he turned around and stabbed Sakura in the chest. Her emerald eyes widened as she fell backwards slamming on the hard dirt. Blood stained the light brown dirt where she lay. "Heh. Told you to give up."

Sasuke threw the kunai down and went to check for a pulse. He got a very faint one. It was getting slower and slower until he couldn't feel one anymore.

_'They sure did have a lotta life in them. Pain in the ass to kill too. Now time to find out who they are.'_ His hand reached down. He had the mask in hand when something kicked hand away. He looked up to see… _'NARUTO!'_

"D-Don't you dare!" Naruto was gripping his stomach and breathing heavily.

"W-When did you wake up?" Sasuke was ready to go for a weapon if needed.

"Right b-before you d-d-did this." Naruto pointed to Sakura.

"Don't you wanna know who they are? I mean seriously. They fought with you and you don't even know who they are."

"I don't care! I-I know they fought you! They f-fought you to k-keep you away from me! Leave them alone!" Naruto closed his eyes and fell to his knees in pain.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic." Sasuke walked on his knees over to Naruto and Sakura.

"P-Please just leave!" Naruto was crying from the pain.

"Why should I do that? Perfect opportunity to kill you. I mean you're in pain, and your bodyguard kicked the bucket. Plus I need to know who I killed. Question is…should I let you live to see who they are, or should I kill you with that question still buzzing through your head?" After a few seconds of pondering he finally came to a conclusion. "Okay, you can see, but it'll be the last thing you ever see." Naruto looked over at the body beside him.

_'They're dead. What difference does it make? Right when Sasuke pulls off the mask I'll take my chance to run…well attempt to…I'll hear who they are tomorrow anyway. WAIT! What am I thinking! I'm not like that! I'll take their body and get the hell outta here now!'_ Right when Naruto was about make the big move, Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it." He released Naruto's arm and bent down over Sakura. He pulled off her hat and dropped it immediately. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the pink hair.

_'Oh dear God. Please don't let it be who I think it is.'_ Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had frozen up. "I-I thought you were g-g-going to pull the mask off, not the h-hat."

"I-I w-w-was."

"Go on. Pull o-off the m-mask." Sasuke gulped and pulled the mask off slowly, only creating more suspense.

"N-N-No."

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke dropped the mask.

"I-I-I"

"Y-You killed Sakura. You killed Sakura!" Naruto started sobbing.

"B-B-But I-I-I"

"But you what!"

"I-I-I"

"I'm going to go get Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto got to his feet ignoring the pain and ran off in the direction of his sensei's house.

_'Now what do I do?'_ Sasuke stared into Sakura's lifeless eyes and started crying. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. After sitting there for what seemed like ages crying, Sasuke felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi. _'Shit.'_

"Didn't think you would've stuck around." Kakashi removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder and walked over to Sakura.

"I already checked her pulse."

"Hm…so this was intentional?" Kakashi picked Sakura up bridal style.

"N-NO!"

"I'm taking her to the hospital. I told Naruto to go when I saw his wounds, which I'm guessing you inflicted?" Sasuke stood and looked down at his feet. "Oh and don't get any ideas. You're coming with me."

"What's the point of taking her to the hospital? She's dead."

"They can clean her up." Kakashi started walking off. Sasuke just stood there. "I told you to come with me." Kakashi's voice was harsh.

"Coming." Sasuke couldn't believe it. One minute he was killing and happy the next he was caught and depressed. One hell of a night if you ask me.

They walked for a while. Neither of them said anything. In Sasuke's head, he was killing himself. He was going insane up there. Of all the people that they could've been, it had to be her! I think you'd be going a little crazy too if you killed someone dear to you. He was just wishing that all this pain would end. He didn't want this any longer. What was he thinking? Killing all those people? Amusement? Why didn't anything/anyone knock sense into him? Wait…people did. Almost everyone he ran into did. He just chose not to listen. He was having…fun?

"We're staying here tonight." This snapped Sasuke out of his trance.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I was gonna stay and watch over them anyways, and I said that you're staying with me. So yes, we."

Sasuke didn't even realize that they were in a hospital room. There were two beds in the room. One held Naruto and the other held Sakura. Naruto was sound asleep, snoring. Sasuke went and sat by Sakura's bed. The clock on the table read 4:13AM. He rested his arms on Sakura's bed and nodded off. Kakashi took a chair on the opposite side of the room and watched the trio all night.

Sasuke woke up the next morning. He looked over at the clock. It read 11:21AM. He glanced at the over at Sakura who was…not there.

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke shot up causing the chair to fall backwards.

"SSSHHH! Calm down. Naruto is sleeping." The silver haired jounin had his right index to his lips.

"Where's Sakura?"

"They're cleaning her up. She's covered in blood and bruises." Sasuke stood his chair back up and sank down in guilt. He started sobbing again.

_'I can't take this!'_ The Uchiha looked over at the sleeping blonde. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"I…love…ramen…"

_'He sleep talks?'_ Sasuke heard the door creak open. He ignored it thinking it was Kakashi going to the bathroom or something. Next thing he knew he was getting slapped in the face repeatedly.

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!"


	14. I Love You

**The Rampage**

**Chapter 14: I Love You**

**Disclaimer: sadly Naruto shall never be mine...**

**A/N: i got_ sooooooo_ many reviews last chapter! thank you to everyone whos reviewed my story! they kept me writting! this will be the last chapter and no sequal. ENJOY!**

* * *

The person slapped them over and over again. They had nails, which didn't make things any better. Sasuke's left cheek was burning red and scratched up. Sasuke raised his hand to his cheek and stared up at the person when they finally decided to take a break. You know, if someone slapped you like that you'd probably be enraged. So guess what Sasuke did. Yep, he hugged them. Tears were streaming down his face. He buried his head in their hair and smiled. A smile of pure happiness. The person was in total shock. Of all the things he could've done he…hugged them?

"I'm so…happy."

"W-What…what are you doing?" Their voice was barely above a whisper.

"Being h-happy."

"Happy? Why are you happy?"

"Because I-I l-l-love you, Sakura." His voice was low and he was still crying.

"What?"

"I LO-"

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A ZOMBIE!" A pillow was now being hit repeatedly over Sakura's head. "DIE ZOMBIE! DIE AGAIN!" Sasuke had stopped hugging her when Naruto hit her with his pillow.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke grabbed the pillow away from Naruto and hit him over the head. Feathers were falling like snow.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Naruto settle down or the zombie will suck out your brains." Sakura patted Naruto over the head. Like a dog, Naruto sat on the bed.

"Sakura, how are you…alive?" Sasuke sat in his chair. Naruto's eyes wandered over to Sasuke.

"Dude! What happened to your face?" Naruto fell over on his bed laughing. "You're totally getting what you deserve!" He suddenly stopped laughing and sat up straight. "Ow." He put his hand over his stomach wound. "Thanks a bunch Sasuke-teme." His voice was full of sarcasm. "Wait a minute…what are you doing here?" The blonde raised a brow. Sakura turned around to face Sasuke.

"Kakashi came to get Sakura and dragged me along with him. Speaking of Kakashi…where is he?"

"He's the one who so kindly let me in." Sakura sat on her bed.

"You mean Kakashi-sensei is the one who made you a zombie!" Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura mentally slapped herself.

"Naruto, I'm not a zombie. I'm the real deal."

"So you didn't die? It was a dream? I'm crazy!"

"Yea, I 'died'. And yea, you're crazy."

"If you died then how are you here?"

"Sasuke tried to stabbed the 'masked dude' in the heart. Well he _almost_ succeeded. He missed it by a few centimeters."

"…" Naruto sat there puzzled. Sakura heaved a heavy sigh.

"Oh never mind. Let's just call it a miracle and be done with it." Sakura shot Sasuke a death glare. "Now it's time you answered a few questions. Like why the hell did you kill all those people?"

"I-"

"And if you say amusement I'll kick your ass."

"Okay…fun. It was fun. I don't know what started it. All I know is that I ran into Shikamaru and killed him. That's when I started my little rampage. I needed a good opponent. The only people who could actually match me were Naruto and…you…"

"OHMIGOD! I JUST RELIZED SAKURA KICKED YOUR ASS!" Naruto started laughing hysterically.

"AND!" Sakura was in flames.

"I-I-I m-m-mean s-shouldn't w-w-we be talking about S-S-Sasuke?"

"Yea." Sakura suddenly calmed down. "Sasuke?"

"What now?" The Uchiha wore an annoyed face and crossed his arms.

"Stop it! Stop being such an…ICE CUBE! God! Would it kill ya to show emotion! Actually feel guilty about killing all those people!" Sakura stood up and stomped her foot.

'_That's it!'_ Sasuke stood up. "You seriously think I don't feel guilty! I DO! I cried my heart out when I thought I killed you! After that I realized what I did! I didn't want Naruto to die!"

"Since when do you care if I live or die!"

"Since I got to know you!"

"SO!" Sakura tightened her fists by her side.

"What do you mean 'so'!"

"Why do you care!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Sakura unclenched her fists.

"You what?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Naruto started crying. "YOU GUYS ARE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME!"

"What? When did either of us say that?" Sakura walked over and sat next to Naruto.

"SASUKE'S GONNA RUN AWAY AND THEN WHEN WE CAN'T FIND HIM YOU'RE GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE OR LEAVE TOO!" Naruto took a big breath after that. He continued crying until he felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"Don't worry Naruto. We're not going anywhere. And if anything does happen, you always have Hinata right?" Sakura kissed his forehead. Sasuke grumbled a little.

"Yea Naruto. Sakura isn't going anywhere." The blonde directed his attention to Sasuke.

"W-What about you?"

"You don't really care what happens to me now do you?" Sasuke shrugged and started to sit back down in his chair, but encountered an obstacle. Naruto was hugging him around his waist. "What the? Naruto!"

"Don't leave! You're my best friend!" Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto, no offense, but this is a little awkward." Naruto looked at his current position and backed off immediately.

"Aw! Naruto! You looked so cute!" Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. "Sasuke. I don't want you to leave either." The pink-haired kunoichi went and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Aw! Sakura! You look so cute!" Naruto quoted his friend and sat on the bed.

"Shut up!" She shot him a glare and then looked up at Sasuke. "What you did is unforgivable. It'll be hard to forget it if possible to. You will be punished severely, but eventually it'll be in the past."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't leave. You need to pay for what you've done."

"Yea…"

"You know I'll be here for you when you need someone to talk to."

"You will?"

"Yes. I will." Sakura pressed her lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and deepened the kiss.

'_Must. Resist. Urge. To. Disturb.' _Naruto's right eyebrow was twitching madly. _'Must. Keep. Quiet.'_ He started shaking his feet like crazy. _'Must. Aw who am I kidding?'_ "Should I leave? Or are you two quite done?" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Naruto!" They screamed in unison.

"Aw! That was sweet." Everyone directed their attention to the door. Guess who was there. Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! Sakura wiggled out of Sasuke's grasp. "H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Kakashi walked over to the trio and sat in Sasuke's chair. "Everything Sakura said was true. Of course you probably already figured that. Don't worry. You won't be killed, but punished. You'll have a meeting with Tsunade-sama later. Naruto you have to stay here another night before you're ready to head home. Sakura, you can head home. Sasuke, in about an hour meet me outside the Hokage tower." With that Kakashi walked out of the room.

"Good luck with the Hokage Sasuke." Naruto stared at his friend.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"Come on guys! We have one hour together before things go hang wire again! Sasuke, let's go to Ichiraku and get some ramen."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Naruto had puppy eyes.

"Oh and Naruto, what flavor do you want us to bring you?"

"Chicken!" Naruto beamed as his friends left the room.

"Let's bring Hinata back with us." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

* * *

**again thank u for reading! plz R&R! THANX!**


End file.
